


Double Meanings

by JabberwockyLyric



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockyLyric/pseuds/JabberwockyLyric
Summary: Trying not to curse in front of children, the gang finds out that words can have multiple meanings. That's not the only thing they learned that day, such as never give Yusei caffeine, and an angry Jack is a violent Jack. Hijinks ensue. Crow is inconsiderate of the insults he uses. Also, Jack comes up with the worst ideas.





	Double Meanings

While Rua and Ruka were playing video games in the corner of the room, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were huddled over a table, working on a new project. Aki took a seat upstairs to do her homework. Suddenly, Jack yelled, “Dammit!”

 

Crow clamped his hand over Jack’s mouth as he said, “Shh! We have children here, so no bad words.”

 

Once Jack was able to talk again, he retorted, “I meant dam as in the things beavers build.”

 

Seeing that a fight was going to break out unless someone intervened, Yusei interrupted, “Did you guys know that a faggot is a bundle of sticks?” He looked at Crow and said, “You’re a faggot.”

 

Crow had a shocked look as he said, “Are you calling me a bundle of sticks?”

 

Jack was the first one to reply. “Yeah, after all, that’s what you have inside your head.”

 

“I think you’re missing the meaning behind that word, Jack, because somebody here is verbally challenged.”

 

“That comes from a guy who can’t even write properly.”

 

“The same applies to you.”

 

“Don’t lump me in with you. I happened to get a formal education for a short while.”

 

Yusei covered their project with a piece of tarp and said, “Since all of the parts aren’t here yet, I guess we’ll have to wait until Bruno gets back. Quietly. Does anybody have anything to drink? I’m really thirsty.”

 

Crow handed him an unopened bottle of Mountain Dew and returned his attention to Jack, “Yusei seems kind of angry, so let’s leave him alone for a while.” He went up to the twins and asked, “Hey, do you mind if we joined you?”

 

Rua handed his control to Jack and Ruka handed hers to Crow. They started a new game; it was an RPG where you created your own characters. Crow turned around and saw Yusei holding a mostly empty bottle. Seeing that, Crow told him, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to drink all of that in one sitting. That has a lot of caffeine.”

 

It was too late. As the last drops disappeared into Yusei’s stomach, Yusei started to jump up and down. Crow got up to stop Yusei and told Jack, “It looks like you’re going to have play by yourself. I’m going to help Yusei calm down.” He tackled Yusei to the ground and told him, “You should go to sleep. I’ll even help you out.”

 

Yusei wriggled free and said, “No, I wanna watch Jack play.”

 

Jack turned around at the mention of his name and scowled; he was in the middle of choosing what race to make his character. As he returned to his game, Crow said, “You should choose the fairy. After all, that’s what you are.”

 

Yusei joined in and started to sing, “Jack’s a fairy. Jack’s a fairy.”

 

“Shut up, both of you,” shouted Jack at Yusei and Crow. He threw his boots at them and they finally shut up for the time being. Each of them went into a different corner of the room to nurse their injuries: Crow in the face and Yusei in the chest.

 

After leaving Jack to play in peace for ten minutes, Crow continued his verbal assault. “I see you chose to be an elf. That role fits you perfectly well. After all-”

Jack turned around and growled, “Shut up! I’m at the first boss fight.”

 

“Are you sure you should take your eyes off the screen. It looks like your character is dying. Why don’t you use a fruit? Or are you unable to, as you are a fellow fruit.”

 

“I told you to shut up. The next person that makes a noise with end up with this controller in their face.”

 

Jack’s threat was no joke, as he seemed poised to throw it. An uneasy silence fell over the room, since everyone was afraid of Jack’s potential violent assault.

 

After a few minutes, the front door opened and Bruno walked inside, carrying a paper bag full of parts. “Hey guy, I got-” Before he could finish what he had to say, a video game controller collided full force with his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall, scattering all of the parts he held in the bag.

 

Jack was standing up on the couch, clearly aggravated. “How many times do I have to tell you to- Oh, it’s Bruno.” Once he realized who he had hit, his anger resided. “I guess we can get back to work.”

 

Aki shook her head and muttered under her breath, “Things aren’t going very well if he’s going to keep hitting people at the slightest provocation.”

 

Once all of the parts were collected off of the floor, Crow came to a realization. “Uh, guys? Where is Yusei?”

 

Since they were all caught up in Jack’s tirade, nobody paid attention to where Yusei went. Crow turned his frustration onto Jack, “This is all your fault. You and your stupid violence. Thanks to you hogging all of the attention, we have no idea where on earth Yusei is.”

 

Jack felt his anger flare even more as he was being blamed for something that wasn’t even his fault. “If we should be blaming anyone, it would be you. You were the one that kept disturbing me. Had you just given me peace, all of this never would have happened.”

 

Tired of all the yelling, Aki stepped between the two arguing boys and stopped them, “Will the two of stop bickering? We are all going to look for Yusei. If any of you have objections, state them now and you will have to deal with me.” There was a dark, murderous aura emanating from her that made everyone fear questioning her.

 

As Jack was about to leave, Crow extended his hand towards him. “Sorry about before. Truce?”

 

Before he could reply, Jack heard a yell. It sounded nearby. He opened the nearest window and stuck his head out. There was no doubt. That yelling belonged to Yusei.

 

Crow walked over to Jack, “What’s your prob- Oh, man. We’d better get a ladder. Also, tell Yusei to calm down. He’ll annoy all the neighbors at this rate.”

 

Somehow, Yusei had managed to get his jacket caught on the corner of the roof, so now he was dangling uselessly from a high distance. It didn’t take long for Crow to obtain a ladder and carry Yusei down from the roof, but Yusei’s cries for help sounded like his end was approaching.

 

By the time Crow got Yusei firmly on the ground, the effects of the caffeine already wore off. Yusei just held his face in his palms, shaking his head in shame.

 

Crow placed a hand on Yusei’s shoulder, “Come on. Let’s get back to work.” Yusei, still too ashamed to say anything aloud, only nodded in agreement.

 

Everyone went back to what they were doing before all of the shenanigans started. The guys tinkered with what they were working on originally before finally putting on the finishing touches.

 

Jack stood proudly in front of the table as he announced, “I now present to you the future of dueling.” He stepped aside to reveal …

 

“A coffee maker?” Aki asked inquisitively.

 

“To the untrained eye, it is but merely a coffee maker. To a duelist, it is a next generation duel disk. With this, I will never have to fear running out of coffee ever again.”

 

Aki raised an eyebrow to the guys in the back. Bruno just shrugged his shoulders. Yusei explained, “We just wanted to see if we could build a compact duel disk that had a dual function. It didn’t matter what shape it was in.”

 

Crow further explained, “The coffee maker was all Jack’s idea. Now that I think about it, that idea was pretty stupid.”

 

Jack raised his fist, “Who are you calling stupid, you idiot!”

 

“What is it? You wanna fight, is that it?”

 

“I’ll beat you in less than a minute.”

 

While the two of them were ensued in their arguments, the rest of the group decided to enjoy the beautiful day outside.


End file.
